Se eu fosse você
by Dannu
Summary: O que aconteceria se Kamus e Miro, dois cavaleiros de ouro, amigos inseparáveis, mas completamente antagönicos, trocassem de corpo?
1. Eu gostaria de ter a sua vida

**Olá a todos!**

**A fanfic a seguir foi baseada no filme "Change up".**

**Espero que gostem e comentem, por favor!**

**Cada vez que vocês nao deixam um comentário, um escritor morre!**

**Sejam bonzinhos e deem a suas opinioes, elas sao importantes para a auto estima de quem stá do lado de cá para seguir a história!**

**Beijos e até breve!**

**P.S: Perdoem a falta dos "til". Uso teclado espanhol e simplesmente nao consegui configurar o teclado. E ficar "ctrl c ctrl v" o tempo inteiro cansa.  
><strong>

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o Se eu fosse você o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ele estava sentado no sofá da oitava casa do zodíaco, peitoral a mostra, uma calça jeans escura com o botão aberto, os sapatos jogados a um lado. O ambiente estava na penumbra, uma meia luz iluminando uma meia cena. Os braços abertos no espaldar da cadeira, um sorriso cínico e faminto nos lábios finos e sensuais. Os olhos entreabertos, olhava o objeto do seu desejo sem nenhum pudor.

- Gata, onde você se escondia? – dizia ele com uma meia voz – Que belo traseiro, por Atena!

A moça, seus cabelos louros e selvagens estavam esvoaçantes, seus olhos verdes, pintados pesadamente de preto, fechavam-se enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo escultural, tirando cada uma das peças que lhe vestia.

- E tudo isso de graça! – continuou Miro – Tira, safada, tira tudo...

- O que você quer hoje? – perguntou ela com voz manhosa – Quer uma colegial inocente ou uma sádica violenta e fatal? – e fez um grunhido.

Ela foi até o homem e sentou-se sobre seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. Miro tomou nas suas mãos os firmes seios da jovem.

- Prefiro uma gata no cio! – disse, beijando seu pescoço – Vem, gostosa, vem pro teu escorpião rei!

Ela o beijou com fúria. Miro a ergueu em seus braços e a levou até sua cama. Um lençou de cetim negro recobria o leito. Deitou-a, ficando entre suas pernas. A mulher, com seus ágeis pés, terminou de tirar a calça masculina, virando Miro e ficando por cima dele.

- Eu acho que tem um ferrão querendo sair pra picar aqui! – falou ela como uma criancinha vendo um brinquedo.

- O ferrão tá louco pra picar você! – dizia Miro, apertando sua cintura.

- Vai doer? – ela fez biquinho. – Você tem um grande e perigoso ferrão!

- Só um pouquinho! Mas eu sou bonzinho com minhas vítimas! Pico várias vezes antes de dar o golpe final!

- Várias vezes...- ela usava seus lábios para enloquecê-lo – Que escorpião malvado!

- Isso! – Miro excitado, fechando os olhos – Continua!

De repente ele toma o domínio da situação. Vira-a sobre a cama, ficando por cima dela. Ajeita-se sobre seu corpo bronzeado e a penetra com força e vontade. A mulher começa a gemer sensualemente.

- Vamos, papi, me dá o veneno do escorpião! – gritava ela, no ápice do gozo. – Me fura, me fura...

- Isso aqui é muito melhor que derrotar hades...- falava Miro, movimentando-se.

Miro sentiu que chegava ao final e com um forte espasmo, jogando-se contra a garota, encontrou o auge do ato sexual. Exausto, rolou para a cama, refugiando-se ao lado de uma ofegante mulher. Ela sorria.

- Você é melhor a cada noite! – comentou ela, refestelada.

- Eu sei...- disse Miro, a respiração voltando ao normal – Não é a primeira que me diz isso!

- Metido! – cínica – Você é um homem de várias mulheres, nunca se prende a nenhuma...

- As mulheres são descartáves: abraço, me satisfaço e descarto. Uma regra simples que mantêm minha vida em ordem!

- Nunca pensou em casar? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Casarei no dia em que eu morrer, assim morro feliz com a idéia de que o amor é todas aquelas baboseiras que fala o padre! Além disso, economizo sogra!

- Tem fome? – perguntou ela – Quer que eu prepare algo?

Miro a olhou. Sabia que aquela era a senha para perguntar se podia dormir em sua casa. Com uma piscada de olho, deu-lhe um amistoso tapinha no bumbum bem definido.

- Prefiro comer sozinho, além disso estou imundo, necessito um bom banho e um bom descanso. Amanha tenho teinamento. Hades morreu, mas Atena segue, ou seja, jamais teremos paz!

A garota o olhou por um segundo. Fazia alguns dias que vinham tendo relaçoes, mas era só isso. Miro ligava, ela vinha, ou se encontravam em algum lugar, faziam amor e ele a descartava, como um brinquedo com o qual estava cansado de brincar.

- Eu vou me vestir, então. Caso mude de idéia...

- Não mudarei de idéia. Além disso, esta foi nossa última noite! Obrigado por ter vindo, Dana!

E levantando-se, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, que ela não correspondeu.

- De nada, e meu nome é Júlia!

E levantando, agarrou suas coisas e saiu. Miro se dirigiu ao banheiro, voltou com a toalha amarrada na cintura. Balançou os cabelos molhados e abrindo a geladeira, retirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho. Agarrou o celular e discando um número, alguém atendeu do outro lado.

- Então, Livia, o que vai fazer esta noite? Sozinha?

o.O.o Em outra casa zodiacal o.O.o

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Ele agarrou a almofada que tinha embaixo da sua cabeça e pôs por cima, para tapar a orelha. Mas um segundo grito, ainda mais forte, o fez encolher suas feiçoes, um arrepio subindo por seu corpo. Escutou a esposa movimentar-se na cama. Por fim ela resolvera levantar-se e calar aquelas duas feras. Sorriu aliviado pelos minutos de silèncio que ainda teria antes do amanhecer.

- Querido, é a sua vez de ir ver os bebês! – gemeu a mulher, a voz sonolenta.

- Mas eu levantei pra vê-los na última vez. Agora quem vai é você. – respondeu ele, o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Você foi na última vez antes de eu ir. Faz 30 minutos que eu fui vê-los, é sua vez, levante-se já e faça-os calar a boca!

- Mas se faz 30 minutos que você foi, faz só uma hora que eu fui.

- Pois é, eles resolveram fazer intervalos curtos esta noite.

- Você tem peitos, eu nao. O que posso fazer para calá-los? Nao sou mágico.

- Pois vire um, levante seu traseiro preguiçoso dessa cama e vá ver os bebês. – rosnou uma mae, quase enfiando os travesseiros nos ouvidos.

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

- Eles sao seus filhos. – rebateu o marido.

- Voltarao a ser meus quando amanheça o dia. AGORA SAI JÁ DAQUI!

Um cansado e sonolento pai se ergue de sua confortável cama, etre este mundo e o dos sonhos. Sem conseguir abrir os olhos, caminha pelo corredor da décima primeira casa do zodíaco até o quarto montado para os gêmeos. Mas, ou porque estava escuro, ou porque talvez estivesse sonâmbulo, o fato é que nao vira que tinha obstáculos pelo caminho. Tropeça num andador e cai estatelado no chao.

- PUTA QUE...- segura um grito de dor – Mon dieu! – agarrou os cabelos – Eu preciso acordar. Lavemos o rosto, é um ótimo remédio.

Kamus desviou do seu objetivo e caminhou até o banheiro. Acendeu a luz e abriu a torneira. Ainda com os olhos fechados, esperou o líquido sagrado, que nao veio. Kamus abriu os olhos preguiçosamente, mas por mais que girasse a torneira, nem uma gota de agua descia dela.

- AH, TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO? – disse irritado – Vamos, porcaria! – e golpeava a mesma.

Desistiu. Olhando-se no espelho, teve uma idéia. Molhou os dois dedos indicadores la lingua e os passou sobre as pálpebras.

- Quem nao tem água...usa saliva mesmo!

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Contraiu a cara numa feia careta, fechando os olhos por um momento. Saindo do banheiro, arrastando-se pelo corredor, chegou até o quarto dos filhos, um belo par de gêmeos, robustos e fortes como o pai.

- O que vocês têm contra uma boa noite de sono? - perguntou, aproximando-se do berço - Por acaso nao vêm com botao de desliga, nao?

Os bebês voltaram a gritar ainda com mais força, levando Kamus a tapar as orelhas com as duas maos.

- Por que nao perdi dez segundos da vida botando a camisinha? - gritava olhando aos céus - Agora perco dez anos assistindo Teletubbies!

Finalmente decidiu agir. Acendeu a luz do quarto e encaminhou-se para o primeiro bebê, uma linda menina. Levantando-a por uma perna a fim de verificar sua fralda, franziu o rosto ao sentir o cheiro nada agradável vindo de baixo.

- Como você pode fazer algo tao fedorento assim?

Pegou uma fralda nova, as toalhinhas úmidas e pôs-se a limpar o delicado bumbum. A garotinha parou de chorar, fazendo o pai dar um suspiro de alivio.

- Mon Dieu, o senhor é esperto. Nos dá o sexo e depois nos pune por transar! - comentava consigo.

Por fim a nene dormiu. O cansado pai se dirigiu entao ao varao da familia. Analisou a fralda. Limpa. Ofereceu mamadeira. Nao quis. Mas seguia chorando.

- Algum problema, mon amour?

Catherine apareceu na porta do quarto ao sentir que o choro do filho aumentara consideravelmente.

- Nenhum, só tenho vontade de socar o garoto! - respondeu Kamus, maquinalmente.

- Ele deve tá com coliquinhas! - disse a mae, fazendo biquinho.

- Eu ficaria com a coliquinha e jogaria o garoto fora! - sussurrou Kamus, mais dormido que acordado.

- Nao fale assim, querido. Ter um filho é padecer no paraiso! - a mae embalando a criança nos braços.

- Só um louco pode achar que uma bola de carne que caga e chora o dia inteiro é padecer no paraiso. Agora se me der licença, vou urinar no meu pé!

E saindo do quarto, bateu a porta. A última coisa que viu foi as listras do seu confortável travesseiro de pena de ganso.

!

- OS EXPECTROS ESTAO ATACANDO!

Gritou, atirando-se para fora da cama e agarrando um taco de madeira, colocando-se em posiçao de ataque. Catherine o olhou aturdida, enquanto terminava de se pentear.

- O que houve? - perguntou Kamus.

- O despertador despertou...- falou ela, em tom óbvio.

Ele baixou o taco, uma gota na cabeça.

- O que todos vocês têm contra uma boa noite de sono! - começou a dar chutes no ar - Deus é um menino malvado com uma lupa na mao olhando pra mim! - e fazia gesto indicando a lupa.

- Querido, o que você precisa é sair um pouco! Está muito estressado! Por que nao chama o Miro para dar uma volta hoje? É sexta-feira, vai te fazer bem! Agora arrume-se, pois está atrasado para os treinamentos!

**o.O.o**

- Bom dia, Kamus! Dormiu bem?

Aioria, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, saudou um sonolento pai quando o viu entrando na arena onde os novos aprendizes eram treinados diariamente. O leonino fez um gesto de cabeça para Aldebaran, indicando o amigo francês.

- Olha só essa cara, como tem coragem de sair na rua com ela? - Aioria seguia irritando.

- Isso demonstra uma coisa...- o cavaleiro de Touro se aproximou - Você é muito valente!

Ambos cairam na gargalhada sob o olhar mortal e rendido do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Mas que feio perturbar um amigo que necessita do nosso apoio! - repreendeu Shaka, que chegava naquele momento - Kamus, se você precisar conversar com alguém, desabafar os problemas, eu estou aqui. Entendo muito de psicologia, estudei 8 anos!

- E é paciente há exatos 20! - rebateu Máscara da Morte, provocando risadas escandalosas em Aioria e Aldebaran.

- Buda, por que eu teria de te agradecer por seu um cavaleiro de ouro? - Shaka erguendo seus olhos aos céus.

- Porque se você nao o faz, nossa querida deusa mandaria você agradecer pessoalmente! - respondeu Aioria.

- Bom dia a todos!

Miro, com um farto sorriso no rosto resplandecente, deu as caras, devidamente trajado com sua armadura de ouro. Deu palmadinhas no abdömen, como se tivesse acabado de comer e espreguiçando-se, olhou de forma feliz seus companheiros.

- O que foi, paspalho, viu passarinho verde? - perguntou Máscara da Morte, com seu velho tom de galhofa.

- Verde, branco, rosa, vermelho...Ontem foi um verdadeiro arco-iris de prazer! - metido.

- Sei, eu vi bem a última que entrou na tua casa...- O cavaleiro de Gêmeos chegou - O Miro tá saindo com uma mulher que perdeu a virgindade na segunda guerra mundial!

- Qual é, Saga? Preconceito com as coroas! Panela velha é que faz comida boa! - disse Aldebarán.

- Vou fingir que nao escutei isso! - disse Shaka.

- Eu nao pegaria aquela velha nem se meu sêmen curasse o câncer! - rebateu Saga. - Ela fazia mais barulho que as molas do colchao do Miro!

- É por isso que ele faz tanto sexo, o colchao faz metade do serviço! - ironizou Aioria.

- Alguèm falou em sêmen? - Afrodite entrou na conversa - O dia nem bem amanheceu e eu já escuto poesias...

- Por Atena, será que nao pode ser menos gay na frente das pessoas? - Kamus impacientou-se. - E eu psso saber porque se juntaram todos aqui? Eu quero descansar antes de terminar de surrar meu pupilo!

- Eu vi o que voce fez com o pobre do menino! - olhou Saga, observando o garoto ainda estatelado pelo treino - Isso é sadismo infantil!

- Quando a pressao aumenta em casa, o pau come na rua! - comentou Kamus - Minha vida virou um inferno!

- Nem todos os homens sao burros, alguns ainda sao solteiros, como nós! - disse Máscara da Morte - O ruim do casamento é que nao se pode pedir o reembolso!

- O que você precisa é de descanso, meu amigo. - falou Miro, dando atençao ao companheiro - Vou te levar num lugar maneiro!

- Miro, eu sou pai de familia, acha que tenho dinheiro pra tá gastando nos seus lugares "maneiros"? - Kamus o fitou, irritado.

- Eu sei que você gosta de economizar desde que nasceram os bebês, mas infelizmente nao existem prostitutas nas lojinhas de 1,99!

- Kamus, você nao pode dar ouvidos a este depravado! Você precisa dar o exemplo aos seus filhos! - Shaka dando liçao de moral - Alem disso, Buda ajuda a quem cedo madruga, devia agradecer por seus filhos lhe tirarem da cama em hora tao matutina.

- Buda ajuda a quem cedo madruga...- Saga sarcástico - E quem cedo madruga nao conseguiu uma transa!

- Do jeito que o Kamus anda, nao arranja mulher nem debaixo d'água usando tanque de oxigênio! - comentou Aldebaran.

- Nao permitirei que zoem o meu amigo! - Miro aproximou-se dele - Esta noite é nossa noite de folga, vou te buscar pra gente dá um passeio, só nós dois!

Kamus nao respondeu. Seus olhos piscaram diversas vezes antes de que ele deixasse a cabeça pender para frente, sobre o tampo da mesa. Alguns segundos depois fortes roncos podiam ser escutados a quilômetros de distância.

**o.O.o À noite o.O.o**

Kamus, devidamente trajado, uma calça de pregas, cor bege e uma camisa de botoes, um pouco formal, de mangas curtas e sapatos socias, desce as doze casas com ar de quem ia pra cadeira elétrica. Miro, esportemente vestido, caça jeans com rasgoes e uma camisa preta, o esperava na entrada do Santuário. Shura, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio também estava e de braços cruzados, também sensualmente vestido, abriu um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios ao ver o pobre pai se aproximando.

- Nao está tendo um bom dia, Kamus? - perguntou o espanhol, com seu forte sotaque sevilhano.

- Vou fingir que nao ouvi! Hoje acordei com as cachorras! Prometi a mim mesmo que o próximo que me zoasse eu lhe enfiava a espada da armadura de Libra no apêndice!

Respondeu secamente o cavaleiro, muito sério, fazendo Miro levantar os braços em forma de rendiçao.

- Tranquilo, meninos! Hoje a noite é uma criança! - sorriu sarcástico.

- Correçao Milo, a noite faz uma criança! - completou Shura, com insinuaçao pra Kamus.

- Ei, espanhol, continua querendo dá uma de machao e vai terminar com meu sapato enfiado na sua bunda!

- Calma, amigo, você anda muito estressado! Chamei o Shura para me ajudar na difícil tarefa de fazê-lo divertir-se esta noite! - falou Milo.

- Eu sei muito bem como vocês se divertem! - disse Kamus, olhando a ambos - Vinho e mulheres!

- Bom, melhor viver no pecado do que morrer no matrimônio! - comentou Miro, cínico. - Mas isto nao vem ao caso. Esta noite será sua libertaçao, mon ami, eu prometo.

- Vamos logo que tenho de estar em casa antes da 01:00 para dar o leite as crianças!

No bar...

- Lar doce lar! - sorriu Miro, batendo no tórax.

- Até parece que comeu algo suculento...- ironizou Kamus, tomando um gole da sua cerveja.

- Nao comi, meu amigo, mas comerei em breve! - piscou um olho.

- Miro, você nao presta! - sorriu Shura, comendo com os olhos um aviao loiro que havia acabado de entrar - É um mulherengo de marca maior!

- É como dizem: ninguém gosta do álcool, se gosta do efeito dele! - comentou kamus, desinteressado.

- Cada um pensa naquilo que lhe faz falta, amigo espanhol! E no meu caso...- Miro tira do bolso um maço de fotos - Eu sempre levo meus pensamentos comigo!

- O que quer dizer? - Kamus franziu o cenho.

- Olhem isso, rapazes! - escolheu uma delas e virou para os amigos - Um verdadeiro colírio para os olhos masculinos!

- Madre mía! Aonde você arrumou esta? - Shura agarrou a foto com sofreguidao. - Isso nao é um aviao, é uma nave espacial! Desde quando você sai com uma coisa desta e nao me conta? - ofendido.

- Desde que criou juízo! - falou Kamus, olhando a foto - Quem é ela?

- Tatiana! - Miro lambeu os lábios ao pronunciar o nome - Uma russa que faturei nas sessoes de terapia de casal!

- Mas você nao é casado! - Kamus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas ninguém precisa saber! Além disso, é um ótimo lugar pra conhecer MBSNS!

- O que? - Kamus faz uma careta horrível.

- MULHER BONITA SOLÍTARIA NECESSITANDO SEXO! - respondeu Shura imediatamente.

- Vocês nao se cansam dessa vida? - Kamus exasperado - Nao cansam de viver de modo tao vazio, sem nenhum sentimento?

- Isso é como um jogo de pôquer, Kamus, mon ami! - respondeu Miro, cinicamente - E como um bom jogador, eu sempre sei a hora de parar!

- Nunca!

Shura e Miro cairam na gargalhada diante do olhar mortal de Kamus. Este suspirou.

- Nao sei porque as mulheres buscam homens como vocês! Nao entendo porque têm tantos problemas com o orgasmo! Sempre o orgasmo! Um dia, quando a Catherine nao queria, tive um orgasmo com um alfinete enfiado no dedao do pé!

- Por Dios, hombre! Um anao cheio de verruga transa mais que você! - Shura debochou.

- Estou satisfeito com minha vida sexual! - falou kamus, orgulhoso.

- Nao podes falar sobre isso, nao tens experiência! - disse Miro.

- Como nao tenho experiência?

- Você é casado! O que um casado sabe sobre vida sexual? - Miro em tom óbvio.

- Olhem esta! - disse Shura, pegando outra foto. - Isso é simplesmente a melhor coisa desde que Saori pôs luz elétrica no Santuário!

- Essa é meu programa das terças! Cada uma tem um dia da semana, assim eu nunca me entedio!

- E elas topam todas as posiçoes? - perguntou Shura - Eu adoro a "sardinha enlatada"!

- Meu Deus! - Miro fecha os olhos de satisfaçao - Você já fez o "sapo inchado"?

- Nao há nada como o "coelhinho desdentado"!

- Eu vou dneunciar vocês ao Ibama! - falou Kamus - Do que estao falando? Nunca escutei sobre estas posiçoes!

- Normal, você é casado! - disse Miro.

- Vocês me trouxeram aqui pra me ajudar ou pra zoar com a minha cara?

- As duas coisas! - respondeu Shura.

- Olha aqui, espanholzinho de merda...

Kamus agarrou SHura pelo colarinho, ameaçando-o com o punho. Miro separou os amigos.

- Desculpe, amigo! - pediu o cavaleiro de Escorpiao - Nós iremos te ajudar, sim!

Sentaram-se, Shura ajeitando a camisa. De repente, uma morena entra pela porta do bar, chamando a atençao dos amigos.

- Desculpa, Miro, mas a terapia do Kamus fica pra outra hora. Boa sorte!

E batendo no ombro de Miro, levanta da mesa e vai na direçao da garota. Dez minutos depois, ambos saem do bar abraçados.

- Esse é meu aluno! - diz Miro.

- Vamos pra casa, isso aqui tá um saco!

Pagam a conta e saem.

- Ah, meu amigo, você reclama tanto da sua vida, pois eu te invejo! - falou Miro, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas tranquilas da madrugada de Atenas.

- Me inveja? Você é louco? Você é livre, nao tem uma esposa que grita no seu ouvido todo dia, nem filhos que só cagam e choram todo tempo! Nao queira filhos, Miro. Sao como cocaína, mas sem adrenalina!

- Pois eu acho o contrário! Ás vezes me sinto tao sozinho. Eu sou tao solitário que nem meus pais foram no meu nascimento! E a Catherine é uma mulher e tanto!

- Pois eu acho a sua vida uma delícia! Dorme a hora que quer, transa com quem quer, come o que quer e pode deixar a tampa do vaso levantada sem que o mundo caia por isso!

- Falando em vaso, tenho vontade de fazer xixi, acho que bebi muita cerveja! - disse Miro.

- Eu também! Mas nao há banheiros por aqui!

- Ali tem uma fonte! - falou Miro, abrindo a calça e andando até lá.

- Você ficou louco? - kamus o seguiu - Urinar no meio da praça pública?

- Nao seja chato! Nao tem ninguém aqui, estamos só nós! Anda, kamus, faz algo errado ao menos uma vez na vida!

- Já fiz duas coisas erradas e estou me arrependendo até hoje! - falou o francês, cedendo e abrindo a calça.

- Bonita fonte! - comentava Miro, enquanto urinavam.

- Esta é a estátua da deusa Minerva adormecida! - explicou Kamus.

- Pois eu a farei acordar! - disse Miro, cínico.

- Eu gostaria de ter sua vida e poder dizer coisas imbecis!

- Pois eu gostaria de ter a sua e ter sempre uma vaca pegando no meu pé!

- Você é louco, Miro! Eu gostaria de ter a sua vida!

- Nao, Kamus! Eu gostaria de ter a sua!

- EU GOSTARIA DE TER A SUA VIDA!

Sem querer, ambos terminaram gritando aquela frase. E nem bem a haviam dito, todas as luzes se apagaram. Toda a cidade de Atenas, ou talvez o mundo, havia afundado na mais completa escuridao. Os dois amigos, atônitos, se entreolharam, interrompendo o que faziam, completamente paralisados, com o júnior nas maos. Mas ao final de um minuto, as luzes se acenderam aos poucos e tudo pareceu voltar a normalidade.

- O que será que houve? - perguntou Miro, voltando ao que fazia.

- Talvez uma queda de energia, sei lá! - completou Kamus, também terminando o trabalho.

Após terminarem, ambos se fecharam as roupas e olhando a fonte uma última vez, onde uma estátua de ármore antigo os observava, partiram rumo ao Santuário, pois já era quase a uma da manha e Kamus tinha de dar o leite às crianças.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	2. Eu sou você!

**Capítulo II**

**EU SOU VOCÊ!**

Buáááááááááá

Buáááááááááááááááááááaáá

Ele se vira na cama, agarra o travesseiro e o coloca sobre a cabeça, dando um sorriso de satisfaçao ao perceber que, repentinamente, aquele pesadelo havia parado. Era só um sonho ruim. Sonhar com um bebê gritando era verdadeiramente um pesadelo horrível.

Silêncio.

- Pelas calcinhas de Atena, que ela nao usa que eu já vi, o que car$%& é isso? - esperneando na cama - De quem $%/&%$·" sao estes pirralhos de merda que nao me deixam pregar os olhos?

E jogando o travesseiro longe, vira para o lado, mas ao invés de encontrar o assento do acompanhante vazio, deparou-se com a figura de Catherine, só de calcinha, com um bebê esfomeado agarrado em um dos seios. Tranquilamente, ela via a televisao y comia uma barra de chocolate. Os olhos azuis abriram-se imensamente de espanto e horror. Saltou da cama como se nela tivesse espinho.

- OH MEU ZEUS! OH MEU ZEUS! O QUE EU TO FAZENDO AQUI? O QUE É ISSO, CATHERINE? MAS QUE COISA MAIS ASQUEROSA É ESSA QUE ESTE MULEQUE TÁ FAZENDO AI?

- O que deu em você? - perguntou ela sem importância, dando uma enorme mordida no chocolate.

O atônito homem continuava o show, agora agarrou-se no pijama que levava vestido e quase teve um troço.

- Por que eu to vestindo esta coisa horrorosa cafona chinfrin? - olhando o pijama listrado que mais parecia a farda judia da segunda guerra mundial - Nós dormimos juntos? - encarando a bela francesa com olhar insano - Oh meu Zeus, nao me diga que eu cheguei bêbado e dormimos juntos e aqui, na cama de casal de vocês...

- Voce ainda tá bêbado? - perguntou Catherine - Ou o Milo te deu algo mais forte que cerveja?

- Como assim o "Milo"? - indignado - O Kamus já é bem grandinho pra saber o que bebe ou nao, nao ponha a culpa em mim!

- Por que nao vai trabalhar, Kamus Dousseau, ao invés de está enchendo a minha já cheia pasciência. Hoje os seus filhos nao deram tregua!

- Do que você me chamou? - franziu o cenho - Eu acho que nao escutei direito...- limpando o ouvido exageradamente - Fiz alguma coisa de mal pra vocè me xingar assim? Tô de mal, Catherine, nao falo mais com você!

E fazendo um imenso bico, cruzou os braços e deu as costas a cama. Foi a coisa mais bizarra que já vira na vida. Caminhou até o espelho, que estava defronte do leito, a cara exibindo uma expressao louca, demente, ou algo muito próximo a isso. Abriu a boca desmesuradamente e após alguns segundos de silêncio...

- ! O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO? EU MORRI? EU MORRI? MEU ZEUS, ESTOU SENDO CASTIGADO PELOS MEUS PECADOS! POR QUE EU TO TAO FEIO DESSE JEITO? OH MEU ZEUS, EU PROMETO QUE NUNCA MAIS ME DEITO COM MULHER NENHUMA NA VIDA, COM MULHER NENHUMA, MAS DEVOLVA O MEU BELO ROSTO DE NOVO, NINGUÉM MERECE CARREGAR ESTA BOSTA PRA CIMA E PRA BAIXO...

- Kamus, eu juro que se você nao sair daqui imediatamente, eu vou atirar este café na sua cara. Infelizmente nao está suficientemente quente pra isso, mas vai ajudar bastante.

- Querida cerveja, tínhamos um acordo de que você me deixaria ainda mais lindo, engraçado, inteligente e um belo dançarino...Mas com essa cara, precisamos conversar...- falava consigo mesmo no espelho.

De repente seu semblante se transformou, passando do desespero a susto. Se ele estava ali na casa de Aquário, quem tinha dormido na casa de Escorpiao? Sai em disparada na direçao da oitava casa do zodíaco.

**Algumas casas mais abaixo...**

- Eu já estou acordado! - disse sonolento - Eu já to indo...- repetiu outra vez...- Tem uma vaca roncando do meu lado...- em sonhos.

De repente se sentou na cama, os olhos ainda fechados. Levantou-se e se dirigiu para o corredor.

- Calma, crianças, o papai já tá indo! - dormindo. - Lavemos o rosto, é um ótimo remédio para acordar.

E girando a esquerda, aonde deveria estar a porta do banheiro, se estatelou com tudo na parede, abrindo os olhos e fazendo pose de luta.

- O que é isso? - espantado, olhando ao redor - Aonde tá o banheiro? - olhando em todas as direçoes - Por que será que mulher num pode vê nada quieto dentro de casa que já quer mudar! - irritado - Até a entrada do banheiro a desgraçada conseguiu trocar...

Entrou na sala. Parou, pôes as maos na cintura, franziu o cenho.

- Mas o que porr$ eu to fazendo na casa do Milo? Será que passamos a noite juntos? Oh Meu Zeus, eu bebi demais, foi isso! Aqueles malditos cavaleirozinhos de merda! Nao sei porque eu dou ouvidos a eles! Agora vao me tirar pra turma do Afrodite!

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

Batidas desesperadas na porta chamam sua atençao.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

- Kamus, abra esta maldita porta imediatamente! - gritava Milo, desesperado.

- Milo, o que eu faço na sua casa? - perguntou Kamus, se dirigindo para a porta de entrada.

- Abra e já verá! - respondeu o outro.

- O que eu vou ver?

Kamus abre a porta e fica paralisado. Milo o encara do lado de fora. Silêncio.

- Milo, por que você pôs um espelho na entrada da sua casa?

- Nao é um espelho, idiota! É você!

- Eu sei que sou eu e onde está você?

- Eu estou aqui! - disse abrindo os braços - Dentro desta carcaça podre e brega que você chama de "você"!

Mas de repente, kamus bate a porta com tudo na cara de MIlo. Um segundo depois abre a porta, encarando a própria imagem.

- Já deu pra entender, paspalho? - perguntou MIlo, entrando na casa. Kamus demorou alguns segundos para fechar a porta e voltar-se para ele.

- Na verdade nao, ainda nao entendi porque eu tô falando como você. Isso é um pesadelo? Estamos sonhando?

- Kamus, nós trocamos de corpo! - disse Milo, agarrando o amigo pelos ombros - Lembra-se ontem de noite, na fonte, pedimos pra ter a vida um do outro...

- Oh meu Zeus...- Kamus faz cara de tragédia - OH MEU ZEUS...Nao me diga que...que...

- Eu sou você e você sou eu! - concluiu Milo com cara de enterro.

- MON DIEU! - Kamus leva as maos a cabeça - Isso é uma tragédia! Olha pra mim, olha só como eu estou vestido, pareço um surfista riponga...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH...

- COMO É? - Milo se indignou. - Você nunca esteve tao lindo! Olha só pra você! Olha esse corpo, essa cara de garotao, essas roupas da moda...Você tá explêndido, menino...Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por mim! Será que eu sou gay e nao sabia?

- Milo, você nao é gay, eu nao sou gay, ninguém aqui é gay, só o Afrodite! Se bem que, lembrei agora, esqueci de comprar aquele condicionador para cabelo liso que eu vi na promoçao no Shopping do cabalereiro...- Kamus pensativo.

- E eu? - Milo olha para si mesmo, detalhe, no corpo de Kamus - Olha só pra mim!

Sorri sarcástico.

- Eu tenho que carregar esta cara de jaca atropelada e este corpo acabado até nao sei quando! É muito azar o meu! É UMA PU%% SACANAGEM! Kamus, quando você acorda pela manha e se olha no espelho, nao sente vontade de cortar a jugular com a gilete, nao?

- Bom, na verdade, eu nao uso gilete. Mas, enfim, você fica ai falando de mim, mas disse que queria ter minha vida!

- Eu só estava querendo ser educado! - respondeu Milo. - Acha que eu iria querer ter o seu pênis?

- O que há de errado com meu pênis? - Kamus franziu o cenho, indignado.

- O seu pênis agora é meu pênis, lembra?

- E o que vamos fazer? - perguntou kamus extasiado - Precisamos destrocar imediatamente!

- Com certeza, meu filho, eu nao fico com este corpo nem mais um minuto. Eu quero meu belo corpo de volta, olha só isso! Nunca tinha reparado no quanto eu sou bonito!

- O que tem de mal com meu corpo? - Kamus poe as maos na cintura.

- Kamus, é mais fácil eu dizer o que você tem de bom, porque pra dizer o contrario me faltariam dedos! A começar por este cabelo, olha só essa cor sem vida, olha só esse corte retrô...Eu terei de ficar encarando esta cara de Chitaozinho 24 horas por dia, tenha dó!

- Beleza é uma questao de fé e eu tenho fé que sou bonito! - respondeu Kamus, com o orgulho ferido.

- Você tem, o problema é convencer os outros! Você é o típico homem que as mulheres disputa...

- Você acha? - Kamus abre um sorriso de falsa modéstia.

- Claro. Diz puta que pariu que homem feio!

- Olha, que tal se a gente parar de se xingar e buscar uma soluçao, afinal acidentes acontecem. - falou Kamus, voltando ao seu jeito serio.

- Acidentes nunca acontecem acidentamente. E eu nao acredito em coincidências, só no destino.

- Eu também. - respondeu Kamus - Que coincidência, nao?

- Já sei. Vamos até a fonte, façamos pipi outra vez e desfaçamos os desejos!

- Milo, sao as 9 da manha, nao espera que façamos pipi no meio da praça publica com metade de Atenas olhando pra nossa cara!

- É isso ou ficarmos assim até chegar a note! O que nao seria nada mal pra você, afinal é a primeira vez na vida em que você será bonito!

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu!

**No centro da cidade...**

Vários tratores trabalhavam naquela manha ensolarada de sábado. Dois homens muito nervosos, ofegantes e afobados, desceram do táxi em pleno centro de Atenas e haviam corrido 5 quadras porque nao tinham mais dinheiro para o táxi e o motorista os havia largado em qualquer lugar.

Milo (Kamus) apoiou as maos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto Kamus (Milo) olhava ao redor, de cenho franzido, procurando alguma coisa.

- Aonde está a fonte? - perguntou Kamus - Ela deveria estar bem aqui!

Foi quando Milo notou o enorme buraco bem no lugar onde deveria estar a linda fonte antiga com a deusa Minerva adormecida.

- O que eles estao fazendo? - Milo, desesperado, observando os obreiros tirar cada vez mais terra - Aonde eles meteram uma fonte daquele tamanho?

- Nao foi você que disse que faria a deusa acordar, ela deve ter acordado, criado pés e ido embora levando a casa nas costas! - Kamus irônico.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Você nao sabe o que é sentido figurado, Milo? Nao te ensinaram geometria?

- Escuta aqui, francês engomadinho, passei minha vida inteira comento creme de bacalhau com geléia de giló, porque é a única coisa que a Saori nos deixa comprar, mas se alguém me oferecer linguiça eu jamais vou pensar que é picanha!

- Cuma?

- Nao interrompa minha inspiraçao e desfranze essa cara, nao esqueça que está no meu corpo e eu nao quero ficar com cara de maracujá atropelado!

E dizendo isso, caminhou na direçao do obreiro que parecia ser o mestre daquela obra inusitada.

- Bom dia, amigo! - Milo abriu um sorriso - Você poderia me dizer aonde foi parar a fonte que estava aqui na noite passada?

- Ela foi retirada! - respondeu o homem com cara de idiota.

- Nao diga! - Milo fingindo surpresa - Mas isso eu já havia notado! O que eu quero saber é para onde a levaram!

- Eu sei para onde a levaram! - falou o outro sorrindo.

- Para onde? - Milo eufórico.

- Para outro lugar!

- E entao? O que aconteceu? - Kamus se aproximou naquele momento.

- Aconteceu que eu estou a ponto de enfiar as 15 agulhas escarlates no terceiro olho desse papalho desgraçado!

Falou Milo entre dentes, sem desfazer o sorriso amarelo dos lábios, que lhe dava um ar de demente.

- Milo, controle-se, lembre-se que está no meu corpo e deve prezar a minha imagem! Senhor, poderia dizer o que foi feito da fonte?

- Nada, ela continua sendo uma fonte, só levaram ela pra outro lugar!

- É, eu sei, eu só queria saber que lugar é este para onde a levaram! - gesticulava bem a boca de forma exagerada.

- Por que nao falaram antes? Ela foi levada a Paris, para restauraçao e...

- O QUEEEEEE? - Kamus horrorizado. - Quando a trarao de volta?

- Isso eu nao sei dizer! Tem de perguntar na prefeitura...

Kamus nao o deixou terminar, deu-lhe as costas e saiu andando atrás de um táxi. Foi quando notou que ninguém o seguia. Olhou pra trás e viu Milo paralisado, com o bocó da obra passando a mao na frente da sua cara, como se ele tivesse virado uma estátua. Kamus voltou.

- Milo, idiota, o que deu em você?

- Eu acho que ele tá em estado de choque! - falou o obrero.

- Eu já vi, mas se ele nao volta ao normal vai entrar em estado de coma! - ameaçador.

- Kamus... - Milo falou olhando pro nada - Você sabe o que a esposa de Einstein disse quando ele tirou a roupa?

- Que? - Kamus sem entender.

- Olhou pra ele e falou: Que físico, hein?

- Milo, se você nao calar essa boca, eu juro que te afogo na primeira fonte que eu encontrar!

- Nao faça isso, amigo, afogamento é uma coisa que deixa a gente com água na boca e... - Kamus arrasta Milo.

- Isso é o que dá as suas idéias de jirico, me levar pra beber...eu ainda nao sei porque escuto você, um pobre diabo infeliz que gasta tudo que ganha, e nao é muito, em bebida!

- Eu nao gasto tudo que eu ganho em bebida! - Milo ofendido, caminhando - Eu divido. 90% é da bebida, os outros 10% é do garçon!

- Anda rápido que eu nao aguento mais me parecer a você! - falou Kamus, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

- E eu, carregando esta carcaça velha! Olha só, as mulheres que passam olham pra mim e nao pra você!

- Quantos anos você pensa que eu tenho?

- Sei lá. Pela tua cara, entre 50 e a morte!

- Pois saiba que eu tenho só 28 anos e que se você nao parar de me ofender, eu vou dizer a todo mundo no Santuario que você, o mulherengo, tem o pinto torto!

- Como você descubriu? Você olhou o meu pinto? - Milo incrédulo - Esse pinto é meu, nao rouba ele de mim, nós somos muito unidos, sabia? Temos muitas histórias, nao é amigo?

E Milo se abaixa, falando na altura do zíper da calça de Kamus. Passa uma velhinha e bate nele com a bolsa.

- Seus sem vergonhas! Vao fazer essas safadezas no quinto dos infernos!

- Milo, seu zé ruela, está acabando com minha imagem de macho alfa! - Kamus trincando os dentes, Milo se levanta.

- Macho alfa? Com esta cara você está mais para cachorro beta! E como você descobriu que meu pinto é torto? O que estava fazendo com ele?

- Descobri quando fui urinar esta manha e o jato foi parar no seu espelho!

- Com o tempo você acostuma!

- Agora vê se anda, porque necessitamos saber quando chegará a fonte!

- E aonde vamos?

- À prefeitura!

**Na prefeitura...**

Após 1 hora esperando na fila para ser atendido por uma velha, chegou a vez de Kamus e Milo. Eles se aproximam:

- O que desejam? - atendente.

- É o seguinte...- Milo começou.

- Nome? - perguntou ela.

- Milo.

- Data de nascimento?

- Tudo isso para uma informaçao? - perguntou Kamus.

- Sao as regras! Eu só cumpro o meu trabalho! Avós paternos?

- Eu nao tenho avós paternos...- Milo pensativo.

- Sexo?

- Sim, por favor! - Milo sorriu. Kamus deu um tapa na cabeça dele. - O que foi? Sexo é que nem ajuda, se alguém de oferece, você tem que aceitar!

- Mas Milo, você nao respeita nem as ancianas!

- Anciana é a p*** da tua mae, seu filho de uma p***... Agora vao ter que esperar mais uns minutos até que o cadastro seja aceito!

- Mas...- Kamus tenta argumentar.

- Podem sentar mais 5 minutinhos! Nao demora!

2 horas depois.

- O cadastro foi aceito, podem se aproximar!

Os dois se aproximam. Milo chega e deixa a cabeça cair em cima do balcao.

- O que desejam?

- Queremos saber a respeito de uma fonte que foi levada para Paris para restauraçao! - falou Kamus.

- Uma fonte de mármore antigo... - a atendente buscando no computador.

- Sim...- Kamus esperançoso.

- Uma que tem a deusa Minerva adormecida...

- Exato, essa mesma! É uma urgência!

- Uma que ficava no centro da cidade...- sorrindo, como se tivesse encontrado algo.

- Essa...

- Nao sei de que fonte está falando! - a velha encara Kamus com cara de poucos amigos.

- Mas...- se controla - E nao pode ver ai no computador se tem alguma informaçao...

- Era o que eu estava fazendo, mas...- sem importância - Me lembrei que nao sei mexer em computador!

Kamus sentuiu-se gelar. Milo, sentindo o cosmo do amigo subir e a temperatira baixar, tomou a dianteira da situaçao.

- Senhora, esta fonte tem um valor sentimental para nós, necessitamos encontrá-la, é uma emergência! Pode dizer quando a trarao de volta?

- Era isso que vocês queriam saber? - sorrindo - Ela deve retornar dentro de 2 semanas, mais ou menos!

- DUAS SEMANAS? - os dois amigos abismados.

Os dois homens saem de cabeça baixa, com umas caras de cachorros atropelados. Na calçada, de repente, Milo levanta o rosto com um sorriso.

- Kamus, será que ainda nao percebeu a coisa fantástica que nos passou?

- Há 5 minutos eu era uma carcaça velha...- levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Olhemos pelo lado positivo, o que nao é para o nosso bem, é para nossa diversao! Aproveitemos um pouco! Sao só duas semanas, passam rápido!

- O que você está insinuando? Que continuemos assim por duas semanas, um fingindo que é o outro?

- Exato! Eu posso conhecer a sua morte, digo vida de casado e você pode se divertir um pouco como solteiro!

Kamus começa a analisar a idéia, um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios.

- Tem razao! É um modo maravilhoso de me livrar da vaca e dos bezerros de uma só vez!

- Isso mesmo. E eu adoro a sua família, será uma honra cuidar deles durante estes dias!

- Milo, até que de vez em quando seu cérebro pega, no tranco, mas pega! - sorriu Kamus. - Vamos nos divertir, entao!

- Exatamente! Agora presta atençao, voltemos ao santuario, troquemos de roupa e vamos começar o nosso dia! Eu vou treinar o seu pupilo e você...

- Nao vou fazer nada porque você nao tem pupilo e por isso dorme o dia inteiro, certo?

- Er...nao é bem assim...- Milo sorri amarelo - É que eu, sabe, né...

- O que houve?

- Eu estava com muitas dívidas com a Saori e...Para pagar eu resolvi fazer um trampo...

- Um que?

- Um trampo fora do Santuário, um trabalho extra e consegui um papel num filme novo que vai ser lançado agora...

- Nao sabia que você era ator! - Kamus estranhando.

- Pois é, né, nem eu, mas quando a fome aperta, a vergonha afrouxa!

- Nossa, você deve ter muitas dívidas pra aceitar isso, nao? - Kamus penalizado.

- Tantas que a Saori pois minha cabeça a prêmio! - Milo engoliu em seco - Ofereceu $1,00 para quem me matasse e isso, em se tratando da Saori, é uma fortuna!

- Poxa, eu nao tava sabendo disso! - Kamus indignado - Semana passada mesmo me faltava $1,00 para o leite das crianças...- Milo o fusilou com o olhar.

- Pois é, minha cabeça está tao a prêmio que até eu reflexo tenta me matar a cada vez que me olho no espelho! - continuou Milo. - Entao decidi aceitar o papel e hoje eu tenho a primeira gravaçao e você terá de ir!

- EU? Milo, isso nao vai dar certo, eu nao levo o mínimo jeito como ator!

- Mas você terá de ir, senao perco o trabalho, você por acaso quer perder o seu como mestre? - Milo o ameaça - Sei que ter um pupilo te dá o bolsa fralda e sei o quanto você é mao de vaca!

- Tudo bem...- Kamus se rende - Eu vou, me dá o endereço e diz exatamente o que devo fazer!

- Ok! É um filme bem legal, um estilo novo que surgiu agora, você vai curtir!

E caminhando tranquilos, voltaram para o Santuário.


End file.
